Friends Forever
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: When Ron starts having nightmares about Harry getting killed, he and Hermione have to keep an eye on him. But what happens when Harry gets hurt? Can Ron save the day? Chapter 2 up.
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, 'cause then I'd be really rich, but all the characters are owned by JK Rowling, my idol. So don't sue me. Even if you do, you'll only get the two dollars I've got left from the last time someone sued me.

A/N – This is my first HP fan fic. I hope it's good. Shout out to Dreamer4 for inspiring me. If it wasn't for her, I probably would have written a Harry Potter fan fic. Read her stuff. Shout out to Cell, too, for being my little brother, and my inspiration to write fan fiction in the first place. Thanks, guys. R&R.

FOREVER FRIENDS

By: Softball Chicks

"Harry!"

Ron Weasley, a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat up in bed with a jolt. He had been woken up, yet again, by another nightmare. The same nightmare. As always, his best friend, Harry Potter, was taking on You-Know-Who. And, as always, You-Know-Who used the worst Unforgivable Curse, the _Avada Kedavra_, or the Killing Curse, and hit Harry. Harry always died.

Shivering, Ron went downstairs to the Gryffindor common room. This was the routine result of his nightmares. Settling into a comfortable red chair, he watched the fire dwindle. To think, only a year ago he had not been having these dreams. You-Know-Who was coming back strong now, and Harry was scared. Seeing Harry scared was making Ron afraid, for his best friend was always brave. And having Hermione Granger around, who was constantly giving them their "updated odds" on beating You-Know-Who, didn't help in the least.

_I've got to stop thinking about this_, Ron realized. Checking his watch, a present from Hermione last year, he saw that it was only 3:52 AM. _I'll go for a fly_, Ron decided. He snuck back upstairs to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak. On his way back down, he ran into Hermione. "Where are you going tonight?" she demanded, spotting the cloak.

Ron shrugged. "Out for a fly," he replied, taking his new broomstick from its hiding place in the common room. Harry had given him a beautiful broomstick, a Hart73, last Christmas. Little did he know that Ron treasured it more than anything, even his wizard's chess set.

Hermione shook her head. "Why don't you stay inside tonight. You always go out at this hour. You're going to get caught."

"Come out with me. Then you'll see why I go out there to calm down."

Hermione hesitated. Ron could tell she really wanted to come. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"You'll have fun," the ginger-haired boy promised. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her after him, despite her protests.

"I don't have a broom, Ron."

"Ride on the back of mine."

Finally she agreed. As they slipped out of the common room, Hermione asked, "Was it the usual nightmare?"

"Of course," her friend answered stoutly. "I just have this feeling that something's going to happen to him. You-Know-Who's going to hurt him, maybe kill him, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Hermione was subdued. "Let's not think about it."

"Let's fly," Ron stated as the two stepped outside.

Mounting his broom, he motioned for Hermione to do the same on the back. She gulped nervously. Still, after 6 years, she was unsure about flying. Ron, having grown up on a broomstick, kicked off lightly. He felt Hermione's grip around his waist tighten, but he didn't care. Right now, flying high above his pain, he could forget his nightmares. He could forget his fears.

A/N – To be continued. In the next chapters I'll be getting more involved with Ron's character, and the relationship between him, Hermione, and Harry. R&R please, flames allowed.


	2. The Figure

Disclaimer: If I told you I owned Harry Potter, I'd been living a lie. Well, I'm usually living a lie anyway, so what the heck? In my mixed-up, crazy world, I do own Harry Potter. In reality, I don't.  
  
A/N - I love Ron, and I think Rupert Grint was amazingly amazing in the movie. So this story centers on him. Shout outs to Dreamer4, EeyoreP, Super Crash, and Izzychick. Blibble.  
  
FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
By: Softball Chicks  
  
Chapter 2 - The Figure  
  
Ron floated to the ground, his spirit still soaring. Hermione loosened her grip, but not her grasp. Instead, she slumped against his back. "Hey, Herm, get off," he coaxed, but she didn't move. He glanced at her, puzzled. She appeared to be asleep, causing him to smile. But upon closer inspection, he saw she was unconscious, her breathing shallow and ragged. A dark figure was running sleekly away.  
  
Ron's breath caught in his throat. "Hermione, wake up!" he yelled, shaking the girl vigorously. Her eyelids fluttered open, and he stopped.  
  
"What's the mat-" she began, but froze upon seeing the shadowy outline.  
  
"What about Harry?" Ron demanded.  
  
Hermione took charge. "Go find Harry," she ordered. "I'll tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Right." The two parted, but Ron turned back. "There's a password, Herm."  
  
"No problem," she reassured him. "Just be careful, Ron. You don't know what you're dealing with."  
  
"I will." With that, he ran off in search of his best friend.  
  
A/N - I know this is really short, but I promise the third part will be much longer. I started it already. Please review. 


End file.
